Gotham's Avatar
by jaytodd's
Summary: Water, Earth, Fire, Air and all that shit. Tim Drake is the last water-bender of the Southern Water Tribe and, oh look, he stumbled upon the Avatar. Fire Lord Ra's ain't gonna like this. Rated T because, well, guess who's Zuko.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N at the end. But to clear things up; yes, Jason Todd is Zuko.**

_**Water, Earth, Fire, Air. I used to Google about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked.**_

**BOOK 1 – WATER**

**Tim's POV**

Bart and Conner are throwing snowballs at each other. I don't understand why they don't get tired of that – it's always winter here. I laugh at them, but I'm too busy practicing my water-bending to notice the gigantic ball of snow flying straight at me.

"GUYS!" I say as I lost my concentration.

"Lighten up Timmy! Jeez, if you were only gonna get angry, you shouldn't be hanging out with us," says Bart, pouting.

"Yeah dude, what's up with you?"

"It's nothing. And I'm not angry," I say, puffing my cheeks out.

Just then, Conner's eyes start wandering towards a cave. We all just turned sixteen, which is like adult age in the Water Tribes, so even though we were banned from exploring the caves five years ago… well, we're _adults_ now.

"Kon, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bart says with a sly face.

"I think so man."

"Totally crash."

"WAIT. NO. WE CAN'T GO IN THERE!" I shout at them. It's always me ruining their fun, but someone has to be responsible here.

"Lighten up Timmy!"

"Yeah dude. Scared? It's just a cave!"

By this time, we've already reached the entrance. I check my phone and yup, no signal. Anything could eat us in there and it'll be weeks before anyone finds out. But because Bart and Conner are dumb, we all walk in.

And we can't see a thing.

Until Conner hits something… hard.

And a big-huge-I-don't-know-what light ray shoots out of the, um, ice ball.

And oh, there's a guy in it.

This is completely normal.

"Oh-uh, Conner, think you did something. We should go!"

"We can't just bail, Bart! There's a fucking human in there!"

"How d'you know he's human?"

"GUYS. Shut up now." I'm glaring at them. Even Conner winces. Cool. Oh, wait, there's an important issue here, "WE'VE GOT TO HELP THE DUDE."

"Tim, don't shout," says Conner. Is he for real?

So we help out the boy – or man; he looks twenty-something – out of the ice and wrap him in Bart's extra coat. Because he's Bart and he has extra coats.

He opens his eyes, and woah man, they're a really bright shade of blue. Not blue like the sea, like mine is. This guy has eyes like the sky. Which, may I add, are staring right at me.

And so I blush.

"Holy snowflakes, who are you guys?!"

**A/N: YES THESE ARE SET IN MODERN TIMES AND TIM HAS A PHONE IN FACT IT'S A BLACKBERRY. I think it's pretty obvious who our Avatar is. Can anyone guess Bruce's role in this? *wink***

**Won't follow the exact Avatar series. In fact, this'll be 98 percent different.**

**So yeah, review. Leave your suggestions. Tell me if I suck. Yeah. See ya.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DC or its characters though one day I will patent Dick Grayson's ass.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we get started, I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews. To Anon, okay, I get that you don't think Dick's a manwhore and I like his personality too. I only mentioned his ass in my recent chapter as **_**a joke**_**. And worse jokes have been made, tbh.**

**That being said, enjoy :)**

**Jason's POV**

I see the light, shooting upwards into the sky, leaving ripples amidst the clouds. Seriously, I don't even have to be in this loud chopper to see it. I've been going around here for a while now, looking for the Avatar. Word is he's dead though. Well shit, if he is, I'm dead too.

Anyway, the light is worth looking into. So I ask my crew to head for it, calling the other chopper – the one lead by Alfred – to rendezvous there.

Alf's a good guy, I guess. I don't know. He was Ra's right-hand man before being demoted to, well… my babysitter, technically. Big downer, huh?

"We're here, sir," a crew member says. Okay, time to get things started.

**Dick's POV**

"Where am I again?"

"Central City, duh," says the guy called Bart.

"Um, nope. No bells ringing here."

"Uh, hello? The part where all the water-benders are? Only most of the water-benders sort of went north now. We're in the southern part, anyway."

"OH! You mean the Water Tribe!"

The three of them look at me as if I were crazy. And what do I do when people stare? Smile, of course.

"What?" I say, casual as possible.

"Dude, no one's referred to this place as the Water Tribe since like, a hundred years ago," says the big guy, um… Conner.

"What? What year is it?"

"2021. Where've you been all this time?" Tim's been eyeing me suspiciously for seven minutes now. I know; I counted.

"Uhhh, in that block of ice?"

Just as I say that, we hear a loud noise coming towards us. I have no idea what it is, but I really want to check it out. Well, if it weren't for Bart pulling me away. I follow them, running, along the path leading away from the cold cave. We turn a corner and wow, buildings!

And I don't mean the buildings we used to have in the Air Temples. Oh no, these were huge and amazing and… I'd have a lot of fun jumping off them.

"What are you smirking for? C'mon!"

"Wait! I wanna know what that sound was!"

"A helicopter. Which isn't good, considering we don't usually have any here," answers Tim.

"Well then let's see who it is!"

"The enemy. I saw the Metropolis insignia on it when I noticed it landing," says Conner.

"METROPOWHAT?"

"Shh. Metropolis. As in, fire-benders?!" Bart's really rushing his words, trying to pull me along.

"Oh that's good! Fire-benders are like, so cool. Oh wait, not cool, of course. Because they're fire, so they're hot. Which is the opposite of cool. But yeah, they're really cool!"

If I was crazy to them before, you should see their faces now. I'd laugh, because Tim's mouth is hanging open, but I stifle it and stare blankly at them.

"Dude, let's ditch him," I hear Conner whisper to Tim.

"NO. PLEASE DON'T. I'M SORRY. I –"

A guy clears his throat behind me.

I would be okay with that, if only Tim, Bart and Conner weren't staring past me like there's some dude holding a knife to my back and…

Oh.

"Turn around slowly. No funny shit."

"I think you mean funny business," I say, not really thinking, but I do turn around.

The guy is probably six feet tall. He's well-built, apparently, and he's got some really cool weapons hanging on his belt. On his wrist there's an emblem tattooed, which looks undoubtedly like the Fire Nation symbol I know so well. What's it called now? Ah yes, the Metropolis insignia.

What a dumb name.

"I saw a ray of light coming from here, and since you four are the only ones around, I'm guessing you're involved," the guy says, eyes narrowing down at us.

"No we weren't," Tim squeaks, which is cute.

"Let me be clear, princess," he's walking towards Tim now, "I'm Jason Todd. Apprentice and rightful heir to Ra's Al Ghul. Do you know who that is?"

"Mmm… mhmm." Tim's eyes are focusing on the knife. He should fight back. I mean, he told me he's a water-bender. He could totally fight back.

"So, your job here is to tell me what that light shit was about, and the Fire Lord will be very grateful, kid."

"Who the hell cares if he's grateful?" Conner speaks up. Oh-uh.

"Seems like we have a smartass here."

He tucks in his knife. And for five seconds, we all let out a breath of relief. Until he shoots out a blast of the hottest fire ever, aimed right at Conner's face.

So in the few spare seconds I have, I do the logical thing to do. I use my air-bending to divert the flames, then flip between Jason Todd and Conner.

Everyone's eyes are really wide now.

Man, people have been staring at me a lot today.

**A/N: Idk if this was even a good chapter, because damn, it was really hard to write. Again, things won't go along the Avatar timeline/story, because obviously stuff's different here. Oh and Central City is the Water Tribe and Metropolis is the Fire Nation. Can you guess what Gotham is? ;)**

**And some of you guessed Bruce's role in this spot on. /claps/**


End file.
